


I need you

by StarsandSnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsandSnow/pseuds/StarsandSnow
Summary: Christmas fanfic for @drarryfanfiction 's Christmas fanfic competition. Love is not always as easy as it looks.





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Made by @freyasinacrisis on Instagram!

“Incendio” Harry muttered at the logs already stacked in the grate before wearily taking off his jacket and rubbing his glasses on his jumper. 

Christmas shopping was always a nightmare and the combination of bringing Draco along and doing it on Christmas Eve hadn’t changed that; so now he had about 3 seconds until his boyfriend of 5 years came ranting and raving in behind-

“And the fact that you had the audacity to continue the conversation with that slimy git of a woman is quite frankly disgusting and I’m very very-“

“Draco, love, I’ve apologised at least 10 times already what more do you want me to do? You know I’m hopeless at spotting flirting, that’s why it took so much of you ‘asking for my stapler’ at work before I realised you liked me” Harry asked in the exasperated, tired tone he found himself using whenever Draco got into one of his moods. He wandered into the kitchen, running a hand through his hair, a signature stress move, leaving it stuck up all over the place and leaving Draco with an urge to run his hands through it despite the current circumstances. But he couldn’t let Potter win, that would go against every fibre of his being. 

“Well firstly, you’ve only apologised 3 times and as for your ability to spot flirting,” Harry lifted his hand in feeble attempt to stop the tirade of words from escaping Draco but there was no stopping him now, he was on a roll, “well it’s a miracle we’re here today and I’m not still trying to get you to notice my subtle attempts at giving you my number. But no, the barista, the fucking barista of all people, you notice her number straight away!” 

“It was on the lid of my cup! How could I not notice it?”

“I left you a post it note with my number on in the middle of your desk and you asked if anyone had lost a number they’d taken down! How dense can the chosen one be?!”

“Pretty dense if he puts up with the shit of constantly being told how stupid and oblivious he is by the one person who’s meant to love and support him! Pretty dense for staying with the man who made his life hell at school and can’t seem to let those habits die! Pretty dense for loving a man who can’t accept his or his boyfriend’s flaws!” Harry hisses at the older man, not quite realising the full effect of his words until he sees the colour drain from Draco’s face and feels a tear trace a track down his own face. 

“Well I’m glad we got that out in the open,” Draco says after a long and awkward silence, “I’ll be sleeping in the spare room tonight if you need me but I doubt the saviour of the wizarding world would need help from a lowly death eater. I won’t have any dinner.”

“Dray-“ Harry tries but before he can say anything meaningful the blonde cuts him off,

“Leave it for now Harry, I need some thinking time.” And at that he turns and walks upstairs, Harry’s eyes following his back and coming to rest on the closed door of the spare room long after Draco silently shuts it, leaving Harry with nothing but his thoughts to fill the silence. 

~~~

Sleep was impossible. Sure they’d fought before but Draco had never slept in a separate room to Harry ever since learning that the brunette had panic attacks without someone else in the room. And that’s how Harry knew he’d really fucked up; Draco wouldn’t leave him alone unless he really couldn’t handle him. What if he left for good? Harry would have to either move in with Ron and Hermione whilst recovering from a broken heart and searching for a Draco substitute. Who was he kidding? He couldn’t lose the pompous but simultaneously adorable git, not over some ridiculous argument caused by a stupid muggle barista (Harry was sure the poor woman wasn’t stupid but it was easier to blame and insult her instead of accepting that maybe Draco was more affected by the long and frustrating pursuit of Harry than the younger man had initially realised). He had to go and talk to Draco and solve this terrible mess. 

~~~

Draco was terrified. Maybe he didn’t deserve love after all. Maybe these past 5 years of seemingly perfect bliss had all been a hoax. Maybe Harry had dated him for a bet and had finally lost his patience. It wouldn’t be surprising. Draco Malfoy didn’t deserve love or happiness or stability. His father had made that perfectly clear. With Harry it had been easy to ignore his father’s harsh, venomous words but now that their relationship was looking fragile he couldn’t stop thinking that maybe it was his fault. Had he driven Harry to breaking point? He’d only brought the barista up because he’d felt so threatened by her. She was gorgeous and although she was a muggle she would look far better on the arm of the chosen one than he did. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Harry. Merlin, he trusted the bespectacled man more than anyone else. And that was part of the problem. His trust may well be his downfall if it came to light that Potter had lied about everything. A sharp rap interrupted the stream of self doubt

“Dray, baby, open up, I know you’re not asleep” came a soft voice from the other side of the door. Draco could here the lack of sleep and upset in his tone. But the blonde had been left alone and so had managed to build up his defences, there was no way Harry was getting a genuine, rational reply. 

“Oh the great and powerful Potter, stopped by a humble door. What is there to do?” Was the dry, sarcastic response from Draco. Harry sighed but tried again, only temporarily perturbed by his hopefully-still-boyfriend’s response. 

“Babe, just open the door. I need this to be on your terms so that you’re comfortable with situation, I don’t want to fuck anything up anymore than I already have.” Now that was a heart melter. But Draco Malfoy wouldn’t give in so easily. 

“Using some muggle psychology crap on me are we Potter? You never fail to surprise me.” There, let’s see how he deals with that! 

“But you don’t surprise me. I know that you hate it when I buy Ariel clothes detergent because it doesn’t smell like how I first smelt when we first started dating. I know that you pretend to hate the muggle world but love nothing more than a vanilla cookie scented candle and fluffy socks. I know you’d drop everything for me. But I also know that there are some things you don’t trust me with. And my only aim in this miserable existence is to love you for as long as possible and learn the secrets I’m not trusted with at the moment. I would very much like to devote my life to studying Draco Malfoy and learning everything about him there is to know.” At that Harry collapsed against the wall to the left of the doorframe and put his head in his hands. He was well and truly fucked. Draco hated him. He’d fucked everything up and he deserved every shitty thing that had ever happened to him. 

Soft, nimble fingers tilted his jaw up and his hands fell to his sides. The brunette’s lips parted slightly at the silvery gaze of his boyfriend. 

“You’re wrong,” the blonde whispered, something registering in the back of Harry’s head that this wasn’t what was meant to happen, “it’s not a matter of trust. I trust you with my life Potter. It’s a matter of pride. If you knew all the deepest darkest secrets of Draco Malfoy you’d turn tail and run for your life.”

“Try me” was Harry’s response before grabbing Draco’s neck and pulling him in to kiss him, crashing their lips together clumsily. They soon found a comfortable rhythm and had managed to migrate to the master bedroom before they finally pulled apart for longer than a few seconds. Harry lay on top of Draco, using his arms to support his weight. 

“I’m,” kiss on the cheek, “so,” kiss on the other cheek, “fucking,” kiss on the eyebrow, “sorry,” kiss on the other eyebrow, “for,” kiss on the nose, “what,” kiss on one side of the jaw, “I,” kiss on the other side of the jaw, “said.” Full on kiss on the lips. The younger man was quite proud of his apology and the dusting of pink on his boyfriend’s cheeks was testament to its usefulness. 

“Oh Potter, you’re adorable. I think we both got unnecessarily angry and said things we both regret. I accept your apology, do you accept mine?” 

Harry stuck his bottom lip out, “So I don’t get a grand gesture like I did for you?” The blonde man smirked, “Trust me, the boy who lived is going to be more thankful that he did live than ever before.” And pulled him back down to his lips. 

~~~

The next morning was perfect. A soft dusting of snow coated the muggle village the two men lived in and robins perched on window sills. Harry woke first and snuggled into his boyfriends chest, deliberately pushing his nose into the exposed pale skin. Draco awoke with a slight squeal and Harry giggled, then shrieked as the blonde squeezed the brunette’s waist. 

“Merry Christmas baby” Harry whispered. Draco smiled and kissed the mess of hair on his boyfriend’s head. 

“Merry Christmas to you too my love” he replied and then a thought came to him.

“Marry me” and the world had never been more silent. Draco felt Harry freeze in his arms and instantly tried to come up with excuses as to why he said it. 

“I mean, you don’t have to I just-“

“Yes.” The chosen one had never felt more chosen, and by the one he loved most. 

“Wait, did you say yes?” Harry turned to his face his boyf- fiancé. 

“Yes, I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I adore you Draco Malfoy and I want to show you that everyday until we die.” 

“I love you Harry.” And that was the one thing he’d been sure of ever since he’d met the boy who lived.


End file.
